


The Happy Couple

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Rudybago [2]
Category: Call the Midwife, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14288049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: When a many-tentacled alien has the capacity to get his male Terran partner pregnant, but the partner is not aware of this, problems are bound to ensue.





	The Happy Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Story Works 'Mpreg' Challenge.
> 
> My thanks to Brumeier for the beta and encouragement.
> 
> When midwives are needed for a difficult challenge, only the best will do, which is why Nurses Crane and Dyer (or their descendants) have signed up to serve on the Enterprise.

“Thank you for coming down,” Dr McCoy said to Captain Kirk.  He hustled the captain into his office, and then shut the door behind them.

“I got the impression it was urgent.  Is there a potential virus?”

Bones laughed.  “In this case, I sincerely hope not.  No, Ensign Walters came in saying he’d been feeling very tired and a bit sick for the last few days, and thought he ought to be checked out in case he was carrying anything serious.”

“Is he?” Kirk snapped.

“No.  We ran some tests and it appears Walters is pregnant.”

“What?”  Kirk sat down hurriedly.  “Either he’s tricking you in some way or your machines are malfunctioning.”

“He’s genuine.  And there’s no way three separate machines would suffer a malfunction to produce an identical result.  In addition, I asked one of our new nurses, Nurse Crane, to take a look at Walters without telling her what I suspected, and she confirmed the diagnosis.  And she was a midwife before she signed up with Starfleet.”

“Has anyone said anything to Walters yet?”

“Not as yet.  It’s not going to be the easiest thing to explain.”

Kirk was about to reply when the intercom buzzed and Spock said, “We’ve just been hailed by Commander Rudybago, who is requesting permission to come aboard with a member of his crew.  He says he has some important information for the doctor.”

“Permission granted.  Have them escorted directly to Sickbay,” Kirk said then added, “Make that directly to Dr McCoy’s office.  Don’t let them enter Sickbay.”

When Rudybago arrived, he used two of his tentacles to push his crew member into the office, two more shutting the door firmly behind them, before their escort could join them.

“I believe you may be about to have a slightly unexpected event,” Rudybago began.

“If it’s what I think it is,” Bones replied.  “We know already.”

“What have you done to him?” Rudybago’s companion shouted.

Rudybago put a tentacle over the other alien’s mouth to stop him saying anything else.

“This is my cousin, Harbidrwbln.  I am not going to apologise for his behaviour, but I will apologise for the difficulties he may have caused.”

Bones could see the anguish over Harbidrwbln’s face.  “We haven’t done anything to Walters.”

“No,” Rudybago sighed.  “But Harbi has.”

“Can I see him?” Harbi asked.

Bones and Kirk exchanged glances.

“Did you force Walters to do anything?” Kirk asked.

“No, no, never!”  Harbi started to shout again.  “It’s just …” He waved several of his tentacles in the air, causing Bones and Kirk to take a step back in alarm.

“From what Harbi has told me,” Rudybago began, “the relationship was entirely consensual.  However, Harbi did not take adequate precautions, assuming Walters would have taken some of his own.  Walters, of course, was not aware of the possibility, and Harbi didn’t realise he wouldn’t be.”

Bones nodded.  “In which case, I think you may go and see Walters.  Under the circumstances it might be appropriate for you to explain what’s happened.  However, you will be accompanied by one of our nurses and if she thinks you should leave, you will do so at once.”

“Of course!”  To stop his tentacles waving, Harbi paired them up.

Bones opened the door and called out, “Nurse Crane, could you come in here please?”

The nurse came in.  “Doctor, Captain.”  She turned to look at the two aliens.

Bones introduced them.  “This is Commander Rudybago.  And this is Walters’ partner, Harbidwrwrwr."

“Harbidrwbln,” Rudybago said, “Harbi for short.”

“Please take Harbi to see Walters and stay with them until he has explained the situation and you are satisfied they may be left alone together.”

“Certainly doctor.  This way, please.”

Bones, Kirk and Rudybago watched from a distance as Harbi approached Walters.  The ensign smiled on seeing the alien, and held out a hand, which Harbi took with one of his tentacles before sitting down beside him.  The three watched as Walters listened to what Harbi was saying.  It finished with the two of them hugging, before Nurse Crane must have said something because Harbi sat back down and the three of them began to talk.

Bones invited Kirk and Rudybago back into his office.

“Does this mean it’s possible for others to become pregnant if they have relations with your race?” Kirk asked.

“Oh, certainly,” Rudybago replied.

“What?” Bones yelped.

“Don’t worry,” Rudybago said.  “It won’t happen to you.  I take suitable precautions, and unlike my cousin, am aware of the situation.  Although, now you come to mention it …” A couple of Rudybago’s tentacles reached out to pet Bones.

“Gentlemen, please,” Kirk said, spotting Bones’ hand reaching to caress one of the tentacles.  “We have various matters to organise.  Kindly keep your hands and tentacles to yourselves until I have left.”

“I suppose the first question is whether the offspring is viable,” Bones said.

“I think it should be,” Rudybago said.  “I did some rapid assessments, based on my knowledge of our anatomy and what we know of yours.”  He passed over a pad to Bones, clicking to highlight his research.

Bones skim read the findings.  “It’s clear the baby won’t be able to come to term.  It looks possible it should have developed sufficiently to survive outside the parent’s body, but that we won’t know until the time comes.”

“Your medical expertise is better than ours,” Kirk said.  “Would it be better if Walters were to come with you?”

“I had considered that, but since the carrier parent is Terran I think it wiser if he were to stay on the ship.  I would, however, suggest Harbi stays too.  He may be able to assist with knowledge of our anatomy.”

 “Of course.  I’m sure we can find a suitable role for him.”

“In which case,” Bones said, “It might be an idea to go and see what the happy couple have to say for themselves.”

The three of them left the office, Rudybago leaning into Bones to murmur, “I don’t need to leave immediately, so if you would like me to fill you in on some more details I would be happy to oblige.”

“I heard that,” Kirk said.  “Don’t pretend there wasn’t a double meaning there.  And the pair of you can stop smirking.”

~~~~~

During the following few months Walters was regularly monitored by Nurse Crane and her colleague Nurse Dyer.  As far as Bones could tell everything was progressing normally, although they had very limited data to base their assessments on. 

In addition, the two nurses provided parentcraft classes for Walters and Harbi.  These they individually tailored.  Star Fleet had a number of prepared classes which were available to all expectant parents, and the nurses modified them to fit the particular circumstances.

As the expected date for the birth drew closer, it had been suggested Walters wear a monitor.  However, wearing it merely increased his blood pressure, and since no-one was quite sure what to watch out for, it was agreed that he discontinue the use.  Bones had not been too happy, but, faced with his two midwives, he had reluctantly accepted their decision.

When he’d related the incident to Spock, the science officer had gone to Sickbay to remonstrate, but had returned saying he’d defy any Vulcan to stand up to the combined glare of two determined midwives.

 A few days after this Walters woke suddenly in the middle of the night.

He shook Harbi, and said, “Something’s happening.”

Instantly Harbi leapt up, picked Walters up with four of his tentacles, and ran to Sickbay.  A further four tentacles gave him greater speed than any two-footed creature.  He used an additional tentacle to warn the midwives he was on his way.

As he was hustled onto a bed, Walters said, “It’s happening, isn’t it?”

“It is,” said Nurse Dyer.  “But don’t worry, we have everything under control.”

“Right,” said Harbi, “What shall I do?  I can help.”

“You,” Nurse Crane said firmly, “Can help by holding Mikey’s hand with one of your tentacles.  And you can sit on the rest of your tentacles to prevent them getting in the way.”

Meanwhile, Bones administered the painkiller.  Walters had requested he remain conscious if it were possible, so he would see his baby as soon as it was born.

Kirk had also been notified and was on his way to Sickbay with Spock, when the Transporter Room informed him Rudybago had arrived.  

“How did he know?” Kirk asked Spock.

“You would probably be better asking him.  Shall I suggest he join us in Dr McCoy’s office?”

“I think that would be wise.”

As he joined them Kirk asked Rudybago how he’d known what was happening so quickly.

“By the alignment of the stars.  Oh no, not in some mystical way, but for our race the pull of certain stars encourages birth – a bit like the earth’s moon affects your tides.”

“So what do we do now?” Kirk asked.

“I believe it is usual to have a drink to, how do you put it, ‘calm the nerves’,”  Rudybago produced a bottle of bright orange liquid and found the glasses McCoy kept in his cupboard, before pouring them each a large glassful.

Whilst they calmed their nerves, Bones was delivering the baby.

“It’s a girl,” Nurse Dyer said happily.

“A girl?”  Bones was mystified as to how his nurse knew.

“A girl,” Nurse Crane agreed.

“You have a beautiful daughter,” Nurse Dyer said, handing the infant over to Harbi.  “Have you thought of a name?”

“She’s to be called Chwris,” Walters said.  He looked towards Harbi and smiled.

Harbi smiled back as he took the baby from the nurse, and with two tentacles cradled her close to his chest.  She instantly began to suckle.  He then leaned over and pulled Walters to him as well.  “I’m a parent,” he sighed.

Bones noticed Harbi’s face growing wet, and realised the alien was crying.  Leaving the two midwives to care for the parents and child, he headed for his office.

Opening the door he said, “Walters has given birth to a daughter, called Chwris, and Harbi is feeding her.”

Rudybago grinned at the doctor’s obvious confusion.  “Then all is well,” he said.  “Come and have a drink to celebrate.”

He poured a further glass of bright orange liquid and proposed a toast.  “To Chwris, may she live long and prosper!”


End file.
